Hexagon
by SHS1215
Summary: Something unexpected happen.. because nothing is impossible. TVXQ OT5, SJ Kyuhyun, BAP, BTS etc. no romance, mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hexagon

Cast: DB5K, B.A.P Himchan, BTS, dll.

Genre: Action, Family.

Rating: K+-T

Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan manajemen masing-masing. Tapi kalau cerita dan cover itu** MINE!**

a/n: Fiction ini adalah fiction saya untuk mengikuti sebuah lomba dalam rangka acara sebuah site FF dan sudah saya koreksi kembali. Walaupun tidak menang tapi saya senang karena bisa mengikuti lomba yang menyenangkan itu^^ di fiction ini **tidak ada romance** jadi kalau tidak suka mohon tombol _close/back_nya di tekan~

**Remember! Don't like Don't read!**

Happy Reading!

_Something unexpected happen.. because nothing is imposible._

Pagi ini, bukanlah pagi yang tenang. Sirene polisi dan beberapa mobil besar berisikan pasukan berbaju anti peluru dan bersenjata lengkap mendatangi dan mengepung sebuah bangunan besar yang merupakan tempat penyekapan sandera sekelompok anggota geng.

"Periksa setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di bangunan ini dan amankan warga serta anggota kita yang disekap di dalam!" perintah seseorang bermata musang kepada pasukan polisi bersenjata itu.

"_Roger!"_

Begitulah kata mereka saat menerima perintah dari pemimpin mereka dan langsung menyerbu bangunan itu dan melakukan hal yang diperintahkan.

"Fyuuh~ _cool_ sekali~" goda seseorang yang berjidat agak lebar sambil menyenderkan dirinya di mobil dan melipat tangannya.

"Terima kasih, _fans!" _kata orang bermata musang itu membuat orang yang sedang menyender itu mencibir.

"Ada baiknya kalian tidak bergurau saat ini, kudengar geng yang kita lawan sekarang tidaklah lemah. Jadi harus waspada." kata seseorang berambut cokelat menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baru saja markas kita diserang kemarin, sekarang anggota kita dan warga yang tak bersalah disekap…sudah begitu setelah melakukan penyerangan kemarin, jejak mereka benar-benar hilang bagaikan hantu." kata seseorang bersuara unik sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi, aku tahu siapa dalang di balik penyekapan ini! Namanya Jin, anggota geng tapi nama gengnya tidak dituliskan, sepertinya masih amatiran. Namun, prestasinya dalam bidang kejahatan bisa dibilang terlalu baik untuk seorang amatiran." kata seseorang berbadan jangkung memperlihatkan layar ponsel _android_nya pada mereka sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Hebat kau bisa menemukan profilnya, bagaimana caranya?" tanya seseorang berbaju modis mendekati si jangkung.

"Berikan aku makanan dulu baru nanti ku beri ta—"

DAR DAR DAR!

Suara tembakan itu mengagetkan keenam orang itu dan serentak mereka bersembunyi di balik mobil. Setelah ada jeda, lelaki jangkung itu mengintip dari pinggir mobil memastikan posisi musuh mereka. Ia melihat anak buah Jin terus menyerang mereka, mereka pun melakukan perlawanan.

"_Hyung!_ Mereka datang!" kata si Jangkung itu kepada si ketua, lalu menembak anak buah Jin.

"_Damn! _mereka kembali lebih cepat dari yang kuduga!" umpat si ketua sambil menyentuh tombol yang ada di telinganya yang menghubungkannya dirinya dengan salah satu anak buahnya.

"Ravi! Bagaimana situasi di dalam?"

"_Situasi di sini masih terkendali, musuh yang menyerang tidak terlalu banyak! Dan kami berhasil menemukan para sandera dalam keadaan utuh." _ jawab orang yang bernama Ravi dari seberang sana, tidak begitu terdengar akibat suara baku tembak tapi yang mendengar masih dapat mencerna kata-kata Ravi.

"Bagus! Pastikan kalian semua kembali dengan selamat!" kata ketua itu lagi saat akan memutus sambungannya.

"_Roger that!" _jawab Ravi. Lalu sambungan terputus.

Di tengah kebisingan dari senjata api mereka, keenam orang ini masih melakukan baku tembak dengan anak buah Jin yang baru datang. Si ketua mengeluarkan badannya dari balik mobil dan membidikkan tembakannya dan menarik pemicu pistol itu tiga kali dan kembali berlindung di balik mobil. Bertepatan dengan itu, ia menangkap pandangan yang aneh saat menoleh ke atas. Seseorang berbaju jas hitam yang sedang tergesa-gesa di atas atap gudang tersebut. Ia pun menepuk pinggang rekannya yang masih melontarkan besi panas dari senjata apinya dan berbicara dengannya saat ia sudah dalam posisi berlindung.

"Kyuhyun! Lindungi aku setelah aku berhasil menembak musuh di arah jam 11. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di atap gudang dan aku akan memastikannya. " kata si ketua itu cepat dan diangguki oleh pria berambut ikal itu.

Setelahnya, ia menarik pelatuk pistol FN57-nya dan membidik musuhnya di arah jam 11. Kemudian ia menekan pemicu pistolnya sebanyak 3 kali dan semua tembakannya tepat mengenai musuh dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Saat itulah kesempatan baginya untuk berlari ke arah gudang. Benar saja saat berlari , si ketua itu langsung diburu oleh anak buah Jin yang lain.

DRRT! DRRT! DRRT!

Suara _Machine gun _ itu kembali terdengar olehnya, membuatnya harus berguling tiarap di atas tanah. Dengan gesit, Kyuhyun menembak dan melumpuhkan orang-orang yang mengincar sang ketua.

"Sedang apa kau, U-know Yunho? Cepat bangun dan lari!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil terus menembak musuh yang ada dihadapannya.

Si ketua itu langsung bangun dan kembali berlari mendekat gudang itu.

Yunho terus mengejar orang yang berlari kencang di atas atap gudang yang rata itu, tak lama orang itu berbelok, menghilangkan jejaknya dari pandangan Yunho. Ia berlari lebih kencang hingga menemukan sebuah peti persegi bertumpuk dan memanjatnya lalu lompat ke atas atap dan kembali mengejar orang yang berusaha kabur itu. Dari tampak belakangnya Yunho menyadari bahwa orang yang berlari itu adalah targetnya.

"Berhenti, Jin!" teriak Yunho masih sambil mengejar targetnya itu.

Jin panik saat mendengar namanya disebut, ia mengeluarkan senjatanya lalu menoleh ke belakang dan membidik ke arah Yunho.

DOR! DOR!

Dua tembakan itu dapat dihindari olehnya lalu ia pun membalas membidiknya.

BANG!BANG!

Yunho mendecih saat bidikannya tak mengenai targetnya.

Mereka terus berlari dan menuruni atap sampai akhirnya Jin terjebak dijalan buntu yang ditutupi oleh pagar kawat. Ia menoleh ngeri saat melihat Yunho semakin mendekati dirinya, ia pun berusaha sekuat tenaga memanjat pagar itu. Yunho berlari makin cepat lalu melompat cukup tinggi dan menangkap kaki Jin. Ia berontak sebisanya agar Yunho melepaskan kakinya, namun cengkraman tangan Yunho sangat kencang sehingga Jin harus menghabiskan tenaganya yang hampir terkumpul untuk melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Polisi Brengsek!" umpatnya lalu menendang wajah Yunho membuat genggamannya melonggar dan saat itu Jin melopati pagar dan kembali berlari.

"Sialan orang itu! Cih, semoga saja jidatku nanti tak menjadi selebar Yoochun!" kata Yunho mengentuh dahinya yang terkena tendangan Jin.

Ia pun memanjat pagar itu dengan mudah lalu kembali mengejar buronan itu dengan cepat. Jin yang terkejut dengan kecepatan lari Yunho memilih bersembunyi dan menyiapkan serangan mendadak. Ia bersembunyi di selingan gang kecil yang ia temui, dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya bersiap untuk menembak. Yunho yang kehilangan jejak buronannya itu hanya terus berlari lurus tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya dalam jangkauan tembak Jin.

"_Mati kau, polisi sialan! _" serunya dalam hati lalu menekan pemicu pistolnya.

DOR!

Oh tidak….

Jin tak tahu bahwa Yunho sudah menduga serangan tersembunyi yang direncanakan olehnya sehingga Yunho dapat menghindarinya. Yunho menerjang maju dan meninju perut Jin keras. Ia mengerang lalu membalas meninju ke arah Yunho. Yunho memutarkan badannya ke belakang, meraih tangannya itu, lalu membanting jatuh lawan. Jin masih dapat berdiri dan menyerang Yunho dengan tendangannya.

"HIAAT!" teriak Jin.

"HAAIK!" teriak Yunho pula saat ia menangkis dan menendang musuhnya, tak mau kalah.

Jin terus melancarkan serangannya tanpa henti membuat Yunho harus merasakan beberapa pukulan darinya. Setelah melihat adanya peluang, Yunho mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah dagu, tendangan lutut mengarah ke perut dan sebagai penutup ia meninju kembali wajah Jin membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dengan terengah-engah ia memborgol tangan Jin, lalu mengambil nafas sebentar.

CREK.

Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di belakang kepalanya, ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang menempatkan mulut pistol di kepalanya.

"Angkat tanganmu dan berdiri!" kata orang itu.

Lalu Yunho mengangkat tangannya sambil berdiri.

"Berbalik!" kata orang itu lagi dan Yunho menurutinya.

Orang bertopi kupluk itu menendang perut Yunho cukup keras membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dan bersandar pada tembok dan meringis.

"Jimin, Jungkook! Ambil senjata dan kunci borgolnya! " kata orang bertopi kupluk itu masih menodongkan pistolnya.

Yunho hanya diam dan saat kedua orang itu memeriksa setiap bagian tubuhnya. Mereka mendapatkan pistol dan senjata sakunya, mereka mengosongkan peluru dalam pistol itu dan membuangnya, sedangkan senjata sakunya mereka simpan. Mereka terus memeriksa pakaian Yunho sampai pada akhirnya mereka menemukan kunci borgol itu di kaus kakinya. Setelahnya mereka segera melepaskan borgol Jin.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya tidur tuan agen!" kata orang itu siap menembak Yunho.

Yunho awalnya hanya bisa pasrah. Namun, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan terkekeh.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya orang itu menoyor Yunho dengan pistolnya.

"Biar kutanyakan suatu hal padamu, pernah dicium oleh sepatu tidak?"

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?"

"Oh, kau akan mengerti nanti!" kata Yunho makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Hah?"

DUAGH!

Sebuah tendangan melayang tepat di wajah orang bertopi kupluk itu membuatnya terpental agak jauh, namun ia masih dapat berdiri sambil menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang terkena serangan.

"Sialan!" umpatnya sambil menembak ke arah orang yang menyerangnya.

Orang itu melompat ke samping dengan tenang menghindari peluru yang terlontar itu, membuat si penembak mendecih. Setelahnya ia berlari mendekati si topi kupluk dan meninju perutnya dan membuatnya roboh.

"Hyuuh nyaris saja, kau baik-baik saja _hyung_?" kata orang itu mengambil pistol milik Suga dan mengosongkan pelurunya.

"Ya! Kau datang tepat waktu, Kyu!"

"Suga _Hyung_!" kata Jungkook berlari menghampiri Suga yang terluka. Ia pun berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan melakukan _flyingkick_ yang dapat ditangkis olehnya.

Mereka berdua pun beradu fisik dengan kekuatan yang seimbang, Jungkook mengincar wajah Kyuhyun namun ia dapat menghindarinya. Ia pun tak mau kalah dengan lawannya, ia melakukan tendangan kepala namun Jungkook dapat menghindarinya dengan cara membelakangkan kepalanya, lalu bersalto ke belakang 2 kali dan berjongkok untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sebentar. Kemudian ia kembali berlari dan mencoba menyerang Kyuhyun. Sayang sekali, usahanya tak berhasil. Kyuhyun meninju perutnya terlebih dahulu membuatnya meringis dan roboh.

Awalnya Jimin ingin menyerang Kyuhyun. Tapi, ia melihat orang lain mendekati Jin dan segera berlari menyerangnya dengan tongkat besi yang ia punya. Diayunkannya tongkat itu dan sedikit lagi mengenai targetnya.

TRAANG!

Orang itu menahan menahan tongkat Jimin dengan _katana_ miliknya.

"Mau melakukan serangan mendadak? Lakukanlah lebih tenang lain kali!" katanya sambil mendorong Jimin lalu menendang kuat rahangnya hingga ia roboh.

"Junsu!" seru Yunho menghampiri Junsu yang sedang memborgol tangan Jimin diikuti Kyuhyun.

Junsu tersenyum kepada kedua saudaranya sambil memasukkan _katana_nya kembali ke sarungnya, lalu ia mengambil dan menyalakan _walkie talkie _miliknya.

"Yoochun, Changmin, bisa antarkan Jiyong, Daesung, dan Youngbae dari tim medis ke daerah belakang bangunan? Kami membutuhkan mereka sekarang."

"_Apakah diantara kalian ada yang terluka?_" tanya Changmin di seberang sana.

"Tidak, kami semua baik-baik saja min. Tapi, kau tahukan cara saudara-saudaramu beraksi?" kata Junsu terkekeh.

"_Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana._" kata Yoochun tertawa lalu memutus sambungan.

Junsu menyimpan _walkie talkie_nya dan kembali memandang kedua saudaranya dengan senyumannya begitupun dengan mereka berdua.

"Misi sukses!" seru mereka bertiga ber-_high five_ ria.

**Ke esokan harinya, **_**Seoul Police Division**_** (SPD).**

Setelah penangkapan kemarin, keenam orang itu menghadap kepada atasan mereka untuk memberi laporan hasil kerja mereka.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian, Tim _Hexagon. _Karena sudah menangkap orang yang menyerang dan menyandera anggota kita. Meskipun dalang aslinya masih berkeliaran di luar sana, tapi kerja kalian sudah cukup baik." kata atasan mereka saat membaca laporan mereka.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Jaesuk _sajangnim._" kata mereka sambil membungkuk.

"Nah, kalian boleh istirahat dahulu… Selamat beristirahat." kata Jaesuk tersenyum lalu kembali membaca dan menandatangani laporan yang lain.

**Di luar gedung.**

"Akhirnya Istirahat!~ aku lapar, mari kita makan-makan~!" kata Yoochun ketika sudah sampai di luar gedung.

"Tumben kau lapar _hyung_, kukira kau tak pernah lapar!" ejek Changmin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Yoochun.

"Ayo kita makan, aku juga lapar.." sahut Junsu.

"Oke, kita ke Toho _café_ yuk! Aku merindukan rasa manis kue keju-stroberi _café_ mereka." kata Jaejoong.

"Kebetulan harganya juga murah, mengingat baru minggu depan kita digaji jadi harus hemat." kata Yunho memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!" kata Kyuhyun penuh semangat lalu mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berjalan santai menuju _cafe_ itu tanpa mengetahui keberadaan seseorang yang mengincar mereka.

Mereka berhenti di bagian _drive_-_thru_ _cafe_ itu dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memesan makanan mereka.

"Siang Agen Cho!" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya padanya ramah.

"Siang _ahjumma_! Pesan yang biasa ya!" kata Kyuhyun riang yang diangguki wanita itu dan menyiapkan pesanannya.

"_Hyungdeul_, kalian membawa dompet kan?" tanya Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah saudara-saudaranya yang mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Terpaksa ngutang lagi kalau begitu…" katanya sambil menghela nafas.

Sepasang mata milik pemuda berambut cokelat ini tertarik oleh sebuah benda di belakang Yunho, tepatnya sebuah cermin. Cermin ini memantulkan bayangannya dan juga bayangan seseorang berbaju kaus dengan topi warna hitam yang sedang menodongkan senjata ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun mengira ia hanya sedang bermain-main, tapi tidak setelah ia melihat lebih jelas senjata itu serta arah bidikkannya .

"Semuanya menunduk!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah saudara-saudaranya berselang dengan 3 suara tembakan.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar _café_ langsung berlarian dan berteriak histeris saat mendengar suara tembakan membuat suasana menjadi riuh dan memberi kesempatan bagi orang itu untuk lari.

"KYUHYUN!" seru Junsu saat melihat Kyuhyun tergeletak di atas tanah bersimbah darah dan langsung menghampirinya.

Yoochun langsung mencari-cari orang yang menembak Kyuhyun namun, orang itu berhasil bersembunyi di balik kerumunan orang.

"_Damn_! Dari mana ia menembak? Aku kesulitan mencarinya di tengah kerumunan seperti ini!" serunya sambil terus mencari orang itu.

Insting Changmin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke gang kecil antara gedung minimarket dengan toko binatu di seberang mereka. ia melihat sebuah bayangan bergerak. Dengan penuh amarah ia langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang berlarian panik sambil menarik pelatuk pistol Glock-17 yang ada di kantungnya.

"Changmin!" teriak Yunho saat melihat Changmin berlari kencang.

"Su, Jae, Chun! Kalian tolong Kyuhyun, aku akan mengejar Changmin!" kata Yunho langsung mengejar Changmin.

Mereka berdua masih berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa untuk menangkap bayangan itu. Ia berlari lebih cepat dan membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari Changmin dan Yunho.

"Berhenti! _SPD_!" teriak Yunho sambil terus berlari.

Bayangan itu terus berlari kencang, hingga ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan menembakkan pistolnya.

DOR!DOR!

Mereka berdua menunduk menghindari, lalu Changmin membalasnya dengan menembakkan pistolnya.

BANG! BANG!

"Aakh!" ringis orang itu saat betisnya terserempet peluru Changmin.

Namun, ia tetap berlari kencang hingga keluar dari gang. ia langsung menaiki mobil Zenvo ST1 yang menjemputnya dan langsung tancap gas.

"Sial!" kata Yunho sedikit terengah.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Lamborghini Reventon berhenti di hadapan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Cepat masuk!" seru Yoochun.

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan Yoochun langsung menginjak pedal gas kencang membuat mobil mereka melesat cepat mulai menyusul mobil penembak itu.

Penembak itu menyadari kehadiran mereka saat melirik spion mobilnya, ia menginjak pedal lebih dalam dan terus melaju sangat cepat.

"Kau mau kabur ya?" kata Yoochun memasukkan gigi mobil lalu menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Kedua mobil itu terus beradu kecepatan di jalan raya, dengan keahlian mengendara Yoochun , ia bisa menyalip mobil-mobil yang berjalan lebih lambat darinya dan menghindari tabrakan. Karena kesal, akhirnya mobil penembak itu sengaja menyenggol mobil warga dan membuatnya terguling-guling dan dapat menabrak mobil Yoochun dkk.

"Astaga!" teriak Yoochun dan langsung membanting stirnya ke kanan nyaris menabrak pembatas jalan dan berusaha sekuat mungkin membawa mobilnya kembali ke jalan raya.

Tidak hanya mobil itu saja, mobil-mobil milik warga yang lain juga di hajarnya, membuat harus membolak-balik membanting stirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara tajam menghindari mobil itu dan membuat Yunho mual karena mabuk.

Dan lagi, mobil Zenvo itu menabrak mobil warga dan membuatnya terguling.

"Ya Tuhan! Lagi?!" kata Yoochun kembali membanting stirnya dan mengembalikannya ke posisi semula.

Karena cara pertama mereka tak berhasil, akhirnya salah satu penumpang mobil penembak itu keluar dari jendela dan melemparkan sebuah kaleng. Ketika kaleng itu menghantam tanah, semburan gas berwarna biru pekat menyelimuti mobil yang disetir Yoochun.

"_Hyung_, arahkan mobilnya ke kanan!" seru Changmin.

"Aku tahu !" kata Yoochun mengarahkan stirnya ke kanan untuk keluar dari asap pekat itu.

Dan begitu mereka berhasil keluar dari kerubungan asap, mereka kembali di hadapkan dengan sebuah mobil besar melayang tepat di hadapan mereka.

"WOAAAH!" teriak mereka bertiga terkejut ketika melihat mobil itu akan menghantam mereka.

Dengan reflek, Yoochun kembali membanting stirnya ke kiri dan dapat menghindari mobil itu. tampaknya dewi fortuna berada dipihak mereka sehingga mereka bisa selamat.

Yunho melihat ke dalam mobil besar itu tepat saat melayang di sebelah kendaraannya, ia melihat dengan jelas seorang anak kecil memeluk bonekanya ketakutan, membuat pupil mata Yunho mengecil. Setelahnya mobil itu menghantam tanah kembali lalu meledak dan terbakar, anak kecil itu dan pengendaranya tak mungkin selamat.

Saat itu juga amarah Yunho ikut memuncak. Dikepalkan tangannya erat dan melihat ke arah mobil penembak itu.

"Sudah melukai saudaraku, ia masih membunuh orang tak berdosa pula?!" geramnya dalam hati.

Ia membuka atap mobil dan membuka pintu bagasi dari jok tempat duduknya.

"Chun! Apakah kau membawa MP7 atau MP5 tidak?" tanya Yunho terus memeriksa bagasi mobil Yoochun.

"Kurasa aku menyimpan MP5, kalau MP7 aku pasti membawanya!" kata Yoochun masih berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya.

"Mereka sudah keterlaluan, aku akan menghabisinya! Changmin! Ambil posisi di samping jendela!" kata Yunho sambil memberi MP7 pada Changmin.

"_Roger Hyung!"_ kata Changmin sambil mengambil MP7 dari tangan Yunho dan menarik pelatuknya.

Mereka langsung menoleh ke depan saat terdengar suara pentalan peluru dan melihat orang yang mereka kejar mulai menembaki mereka. Peluru-peluru yang mereka tembakan terlempar saat mengenai bagian mobil, karena mobil milik Yoochun terbuat dari bahan-bahan anti peluru untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini.

"Wah, sudah menuri _start _saja mereka!" kata Yunho lalu berdiri melewati lubang di atap mobil dan mulai membidik lawan di hadapannya menggunakan senjata api yangadaditangannya.

Yunho terus menembak ke arah lawan yang ia lihat, sedangkan Changmin masih mengincar ban mobil sekaligus orang yang menembaki kendaraannya.

Sudah hampir 5 menit lebih baku tembak terjadi dan ratusan peluru yang mereka lontarkan, mobil di hadapan mereka tak kunjung berhenti meskipun badan mobilnya sudah banyak yang berlubang akibat tembakan Yunho dan Changmin begitupun sebaliknya.

"Yoochun! Yang seperti ini hanya membuang-buang peluru!" kata Yunho kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mereka juga lihai sekali menghindari bidikanku, sepertinya mereka bukanlah orang biasa, harus dilawan dengan cara yang tak biasa!" lanjutnya.

Changmin yang sedari tadi juga menembak kembali masuk ke mobil dan mengisi ulang senjatanya.

"Sial, sedari tadi aku menembak ban mobilnya tapi tak kempes-kempes juga! Apa bannya anti peluru juga?" keluhnya.

Mereka terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar layaknya anak remaja.

"Kalian berpikiran sama denganku?" tanya Yoochun masih konsentrasi menyetir.

"Ya, mari kita lakukan itu!" serempak Yunho dan Changmin.

Yoochun memacu kecepatan mobilnya kembali sehingga ia dapat melewati mobil lawan. Setelah agak jauh, ia memutar mobilnya melawan arus dan menabrak mobil penembak itu membuat pengemudinya terkejut.

"Changmin! Ambilkan _handgun 50 caliber_ku di bagasi!" kata Yoochun sambil mengadahkan tangannya ke belakang.

Dengan sigap, Changmin mengambil senjata yang disebutkan Yoochun dan memberikannya.

"Nah, kawan-kawan! _it's show time!_" kata Yoochun membidik tepat ke arah supir dan menarik pemicunya.

Kemudian ketiga orang itu menembakkan sejata mereka serempak kepada lawan di hadapan mereka.

Mereka terus-menerus melontarkan peluru yang ada di dalam senjata mereka tanpa henti. Tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka berhasil menembak mesin mobil lawan dan membuat mobil itu terpeleset keluar jalur jalan raya dan sempat berguling di udara lalu terbanting dalam posisi terbalik.

"Bagus! Yoochun, arahkan mobilnya ke sana!" kata Yunho menunjuk ke arah jatuhnya mobil.

"_Aye aye sir!_" kata Yoochun tancap gas ke daerah yang ditunjuk oleh Yunho.

Begitu mereka sampai, Yoochun mematikan mesin dan keluar dari mobilnya lalu melangkah menuju mobil yang terbalik dan mengeluarkan asap itu. Pengendara dan penumpangnya tergelepar di luar tak sadarkan diri dan ada juga yang masih sadar dan terbatuk-batuk. mereka mendekati orang yang masih sadar itu dan Changmin berjongkok di hadapannya. Orang yang tergelepar itu hanya bisa memandang ke Changmin dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Kau, siapakah yang memberimu perintah untuk menembak saudaraku?" tanya Changmin pelan namun mencerminkan kemarahannya.

Orang itu hanya diam dan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sayu karena ia sebenarnya setengah sadar, tapi ia tetap mendengar suara Changmin.

"Apa kau tak mendengarkan ku?! Siapa yang memberimu perintah untuk menembak saudaraku, hah?!" ulang Changmin kali ini dengan nada kasar dan menarik bagian depan baju orang itu membuat setengah tubuhnya terangkat.

Orang itu hanya meringgis dan tetap menutup mulutnya. Changmin terus menatapnya penuh amarah orang yang berada digenggamannya dan menunggu untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama Changmin merasa malas dan menjatuhkan orang itu kasar dan membuatnya kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Percuma _hyung_, ia tidak mau membuka mulutnya." kata Changmin berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang ada pada pakaiannya.

"Kita periksa saja mobilnya, belum rusak parah kan? Siapa tahu ada petunjuk di sana." kata Yoochun.

"Ide yang bagus!" kata Yunho.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil itu dan mulai memeriksanya dengan teliti tanpa menyadari seseorang bermata tajam berjalan membawa sebuah tongkat menghampiri mereka dan memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Ia berdiri di belakang Yunho yang masih menyelidiki jok belakang mobil dan mengayunkan tongkat itu.

"Yunho, di dalam masih ada orang, kita harus memanggil—AWAS!" seru Yoochun yang melihat Yunho dalam bahaya dan langsung melindungi Yunho.

BUAGH!

Tongkat itu mendarat tepat di pelipis Yoochun membuatnya langsung jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Yoochun!"

"Yoochun _hyung_!"

BUAGH!

"Ukh!" ringis Changmin saat seseorang berambut pirang memukul kepalanya dari belakang.

"Changmin!" seru Yunho melihat Changmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho memandang orang yang ada di hadapannya tajam dan melancarkan tinjunya . Orang itu dapat menghindari tinju Yunho namun tidak dengan tendangan ke wajahnya. Orang itu jatuh tersungkur, di saat Yunho akan meyerangnya kembali, orang berambut pirang itu berdiri di belakangnya dan menghantam kepala Yunho dengan kepalan tangannya keras, membuatnya ikut tak sadarkan diri seperti Yoochun dan Changmin.

"_Hyungdeul_!" seru orang yang masih tersungkur dan terbatuk-batuk itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? " tanya si rambut pirang membopong rekannya yang terluka itu ke dalam kendaraannya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Betisku hanya terserempet peluru. Tapi _hyungdeul_ terluka saat melakukan baku tembak dengan agen-agen itu. Lalu, masih ada yang terjebak di dalam mobil.."

Lelaki bermata tajam itu segera memeriksa satu persatu anak buahnya yang terkapar di tanah tak sadarkan diri. Ia bernafas lega saat mengetahui mereka semua masih hidup. ia membopong dua anak buahnya sekaligus dan memasukkannya ke dalam kendaraan yang ia bawa. Begitupula dengan si pirang yang segera menyelamatkan rekannya yang terjebak dalam mobil yang terbalik itu.

"Tolong bantu aku! Pintu ini tak mau terbuka!"

Orang bermata tajam itu pun datang dan membobol pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan rekannya yang terjebak, si pirang pun langsung membopongnya.

"Apakah ia masih bernafas?" tanya si mata tajam itu dijawab anggukan oleh si rambut pirang.

"Bagus, kau sudah menempelkan 'itu' belum?" tanya si mata tajam itu lagi.

"Belum, sebentar ya bos!" kata si rambut pirang itu memindahkan orang yang dibopongnya kepada temannya lalu berlari menempelkan sesuatu di alas kaki milik Yunho.

Orang bermata tajam itu menaruh rekannya ke dalam kendaraan lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho. Ia menatap Yunho dengan penuh kebencian, ia menendang perutnya berkali-kali dan berniat memukul kepala Yunho dengan tongkat kasti yang masih ada di tangannya. Saat ia akan mengayunkan tongkat itu, tangannya dicegat oleh si rambut pirang.

"Jangan! Kalau dia mati sekarang, sia-sia sudah rencana yang sudah bos buat." katanya sambil menurunkan tangan temannya itu.

"Ayo kita kembali." katanya lagi membawa temannya itu berjalan ke arah kendaraan mereka.

Dengan kesadaran yang tipis, Yoochun melihat kedua orang itu berjalan dan melihat pundak mereka yang tertera tato bergambar kepala kelinci dengan mulut yang tertutup oleh masker. Yoochun berusaha merekam gambar itu di ingatannya.

Setelah kendaraan mereka benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, ia mulai hilang kesadaran dan kali ini ia benar-benar pingsan.

To be continued…

Bagaiamana? Seru tidak? Hehehe..

Oh ya, FF Code:V dan K Project akan lanjut nanti karena saya lagi ngestuck(?) kkkk~

Habis membaca jangan lupa review ya~ thankyou~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hexagon

Cast: DB5K, B.A.P Himchan, BTS, dll.

Genre: Action, Family.

Rating: K+-T

Disclaimer: Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan manajemen masing-masing. Tapi kalau cerita dan cover itu** MINE!**

a/n: Fiction ini adalah fiction saya untuk mengikuti sebuah lomba dalam rangka acara sebuah site FF dan sudah saya koreksi kembali. Walaupun tidak menang tapi saya senang karena bisa mengikuti lomba yang menyenangkan itu^^ di fiction ini **tidak ada romance** jadi kalau tidak suka mohon tombol _close/back_nya di tekan~

**Remember! Don't like Don't read!**

Happy Reading!

_Something unexpected happen.. because nothing is imposible._

"Min! Changmin! Bangun!" panggil Junsu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Changmin.

Changmin mengerang dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya dan mencoba untuk menaikkan wajahnya.

"Jun..su _hyung_? Jae..joong _hyung_?" terka Changmin dengan pandangan yang masih kabur.

"Ya, ini kami. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junsu bernada sedikit panik.

"Yah sepertinya begitu.." kata Changmin masih mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya.

Setelah memeriksa keadaan Changmin, Junsu dan Jaejoong berlari ke arah Yunho dan Yoochun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Chun, hey Yoochun! Bangun!" kata Junsu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yoochun.

Yoochun langsung tersadar sambil menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Yun! Yunho! Sadar woy!" kata Jaejoong mengikuti Junsu untuk menyadarkan Yunho.

Yunho terbatuk saat akan tersadar dan meringis saat merasakan sakit di bagian tubuhnya, dengan susah payah ia mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Su, Jae, kenapa kalian bisa sampai ke sini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan yang masih buram.

"Kalian pergi sangat lama, kami jadi khawatir. Jadi, kami melacak mobil Yoochun dengan _GPS_, dan menemukan kalian bertiga pingsan disini." jelas Junsu.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Yoochun masih mengusap pelipisnya.

"Kebetulan saat kami memberi pertolongan pertama padanya, Howon dan Myungsoo berpapasan lewat, jadi kami meminta bantuan mereka untuk mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Tapi.." jelas Jaejoong terhenti.

"Tapi apa _hyung_?" tanya Changmin menghampiri para saudaranya dengan agak terseok.

"Kepalanya tertembak, walaupun saat aku mengobatinya ia masih bernafas. tapi, sekarang aku tak yakin." lanjutnya murung.

Yunho,Yoochun,dan Changmin terdiam mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

Yunho mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh Jaejoong.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit, sekarang!"

_**Seoul National Hospital.**_

Setelah mendapat informasi mengenai keberadaan saudaranya dari rekan mereka, mereka langsung berlari ke ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dirawat. Saat tiba di ruang rawat mereka melihat kedua rekannya sedang duduk murung di dalam ruangan memandang Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah dengan kepala yang diperban dan tangan yang diinfus. Myungsoo yang menyadari keberadaan mereka menyenggol tangan Howon dan menyuruhnya melihat keluar, Howon menoleh dan segera membuka pintu ruangan dan memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk masuk. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam ruangan dan berjalan mendekati saudara mereka.

"Kyu…." lirih Junsu saat mendekati saudaranya yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

Suasana hening, tak ada suara kecuali dari alat pemindai detak jantung di ruangan itu.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu itu memecah keheningan, lalu dari pintu itu keluarlah seorang wanita dengan baju putih dan stetoskop terkalung di lehernya.

"Kalian kerabat dari pasien Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya dijawab anggukan oleh mereka.

"Saya Dokter Kim, saya adalah orang yang mengawasi keadaannya." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Bisa dibilang, ia adalah orang yang beruntung di dunia karena ia bisa bertahan hidup setelah sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya. Namun sekarang ia masih dalam keadaan kritis." jelasnya.

"Apa ia akan baik-baik saja setelah ia melewati masa kritisnya?" tanya Changmin tak kalah khawatir.

"Untuk hal itu, saya belum tahu. Karena kami tidak dapat mengeluarkan peluru yang masih bersarang di kepalanya. Maafkan kami, karena di tempat kami tidak ada yang berani mengoperasi pasien karena ketidakmampuan peralatan dan keahlian kami.." jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Kalau saya boleh menyarankan, ada baiknya kalian membawa pasien ke rumah sakit ini, saya yakin mereka dapat menyembuhkan pasien. Permisi.." katanya sambil memberi sebuah kartu alamat pada Yunho.

Saat Dokter Kim akan melangkah keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh pada alat pemindai jantung serta suara gaduh berasal dari Kyuhyun yang kejang-kejang di atas kasur sambil berteriak kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun!" panik Yoochun saat melihat saudaranya.

"Soyu, Bora!" seru Dokter Kim memanggil kedua asistennya sambil berlari ke arah pasiennya dan mengambil tindakan.

"Ya, kami di sini!" kata kedua asistennya berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Tolong anda semua menunggu di luar!" kata salah satu dari mereka membawa Yunho dan yang lain keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Dokter Kim keluar dari ruangan dan menghampiri Yunho dan yang lain.

"Kejangnya sudah berhenti, saat ini ia sedang tidur dengan pulas setelah saya beri obat depresan.." kata Dokter Kim melegakan bagi mereka yang mendengar.

"Untuk saat ini, kami hanya dapat merawat pasien semampu kami. Lalu, tolong kalian bergantian menjaga pasien, ada kemungkinan ia akan kembali seperti itu akibat bagian otaknya terluka oleh peluru. Jika terjadi sesuatu, tolong segera hubungi saya. Permisi.." lanjutnya membungkuk lalu melangkah pergi.

"_Shit_!" umpat Changmin sambil memukul tebok dengan keras.

"Kita harus menangkap dan membuat mereka merasakan penderitaannya!"

"Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" tanya Howon.

"Sialnya aku tak tahu!" jawab Changmin masih menghadap tembok.

"Bagaimana caranya kita menangkap mereka tanpa petunjuk apapun, Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya aku punya. Sebelum pingsan, aku melihat pundak salah satu anggota mereka. Di pundaknya ada tato bergambar kepala kelinci dengan masker. Kira-kira ada yang tahu gambar itu?" kata Yoochun.

"Ya, aku tahu. Itu lambang anggota geng Matoki!" seru Myungsoo.

"Geng Matoki?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya, Geng Matoki. Geng yang paling berbahaya di negeri kita ini. Geng ini baru berdiri beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, mereka sudah memimpin kelompok dan geng lain untuk melakukan segala macam transaksi dan bermacam aksi pemberontakan. Para Anggotanya rata-rata adalah buronan tingkat tinggi dan agen-agen rahasia yang mangkat. Lambang kepala kelinci bermasker adalah lambang kebanggaan mereka." jelas Myungsoo.

"Tak heran kalau mereka sangat ahli sampai aku, Changmin dan Yoochun agak kerepotan saat melawan mereka." kata Yunho lagi.

"Kalau begitu, _Sunbaedeul_ kembalilah ke TKP untuk informasi lebih lanjut. Aku dan Myungsoo akan berjaga di sini." kata Howon.

Yunho mengangguk. "Baiklah, tolong jaga Kyuhyun." ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju TKP diikuti oleh yang lain.

_**Seoul Police Division.**_

Mereka memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan _café _Toho yang dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Satu persatu dari mereka keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri kerumunan orang itu.

"Agen Uknow!" seru seseorang di dalam garis polisi.

"Agen Kang!" kata Yunho mencoba melewati kerumunan bersama yang lain menuju tempat Agen Kang berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Wah, Sobat! Habis dihajar anak itik ya?" kata Agen Kang saat melihat penampilan Yunho yang berantakan.

"Yah, tepatnya anak kelinci. Jadi apa yang kau dapat?" kata Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sejauh ini hanya ada perkiraanku saja, Mulai dari penyerangan di markas, penyekapan anggota kita dan kini penembakan pada agen kita, sepertinya pelaku mempunyai dendam pada kita. "

"Tapi, saat markas diserang mereka seperti hanya mengejar kami, lalu saat kejadian penyekapan mereka menyekap Jun.K karena mengira dirinya adalah Junsu _hyung_. Kini, mereka menyerang Kyuhyun..." kata Changmin.

"Sepertinya, kata 'kita' yang kau ucapkan bukan merujuk pada SPD, Agen Kang. Tapi merujuk pada kami ber-6." kata Junsu.

"Kang Gary!" teriak seorang wanita berlari ke arah Agen Kang.

"Song Jihyo!" seru Agen Kang saat wanita itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu kemana tim _Hexagon_? Aku harus memberi mereka sesuatu!" katanya dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Tenanglah _Miss Mong,_ lihatlah orang yang di sebelah ku" katanya sambil menunjuk Yunho dkk. yang berpose agar terlihat oleh Jihyo.

"Oh, kebetulan. Jiyong menitipkan ini pada kalian." katanya sambil berjalan dan memberikan map cokelat pada Junsu.

"Ia bilang, mungkin isi map itu dapat membantu penyelidikan kalian." lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan Junsu yang sedang mengeluarkan dan melihat isi map itu.

"Ya, ini sangat membantu! Terima kasih Jihyo _Noona_." kata Yoochun saat melihat lembaran di tangan Junsu dan ditanggapi senyuman oleh Jihyo.

Yunho mengambil lembaran di tangan Junsu dan berjalan sambil melihat-lihat sesuatu yang tertera di lembaran itu.

"Yunho, kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong menyusul Yunho.

"Mau ke markas, aku ingin mengobrol dengan beberapa kenalan di sana."

_**Interrogation Room.**_

Setelah membawa Jin, Jungkook, Jimin, dan Suga ke dalam ruang interogasi, Yunho dan Yoochun memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa beberapa kertas. Yunho mengambil kursi lalu duduk sedangkan Yoochun berdiri bersandar di sampingnya. Keempat terdakwa itu hanya diam santai namun dari wajahnya terlukis pula rasa kekesalan mereka terhadap Yunho dkk.

"Kalian tahu ini?" kata Yunho mendorongkan kertas bergambar kepada empat terdakwa itu .

"Gambar kepala kelinci dengan masker." kata Jungkook saat melihat kertas itu.

"Yang itu juga kami tahu, tapi kalian tahu makna gambar ini?"

Mereka hanya diam tak mau menjawab.

Yunho menghadap ke Yoochun memberi suatu isyarat dan Yoochun menganggukinya.

"Itu lambang Geng Matoki, geng terkuat di negeri ini. Dan kami yakin kalian berhubungan dengan geng ini." jelas Yoochun.

Keempat terdakwa itu makin diam, Yunho bisa mencium ketegangan dari mereka.

"Melihat ekspresi kalian, sepertinya kalian tahu sesuatu. Bisa kalian beri tahu kami?" kata Yunho masih santai.

"Tentu saja kami tahu tentang Geng Matoki, kami juga orang seperti mereka. Bukan hal aneh jika kami mengetahuinya bukan?" kata Suga.

"Kalau begitu, berarti kalian pasti tahu di mana markasnya bukan?" tanya Yunho berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati keempat terdakwa itu.

"Memang kami mengetahuinya tapi bukan berarti kami tahu di mana markasnya! Kami bukanlah anggota mereka." kata Jimin.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan ini?" kata Yunho berdiri di belakang mereka dan menunjukkan selembar foto yang membuat empat orang itu semakin terdesak.

"I-ini…kapan kalian mengambilnya?" kata Jimin terbata.

"Foto tato kalian? Tim medis kami yang mengambilnya saat kalian diobati. Jadi, di mana markas mereka..bukan, markas kalian?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jungkook dan Jimin terdiam agak ketakutan, maklum usia mereka masih belia dan mereka merupakan anggota baru. Mereka menunduk, bahu mereka bergetar.

"Humph, kalian pikir kami mau mengatakannya? Kalian pikir kami mau menjual rekan yang sudah seperti saudara kami sendiri? Kami tidak akan mengkhianati saudara kami!" teriak Jin.

Yunho melengkungkan senyum dinginnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jin.

"Benarkah? Kau serius akan ucapanmu?"

Jin melirik ke arah Yunho dongkol.

"Ya, Bos Himchan selalu bilang begitu." jawabnya.

Saat mendengar jawaban Jin, Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman, namun ia dapat menyingkirkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kuberi kau 1 hal. Kau tentu mengenal Lee Kwangsoo bukan?"

"Ya, dia anggota geng kami yang kalian tangkap."

"Ya, dan kau tahu? Demi keselamatan dirinya ia membocorkan informasi yang ia miliki dari kalian dan itulah penyebab kalian tertangkap oleh kami." kata Yunho membuat keempat orang itu terkejut.

"Masih mau memegang teguh kata-katamu itu?"

Jin terdiam dan hanya menatap foto tatonya yang ada di meja. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu memulai mengukir kata-katanya.

"Markas kami tepat 5 kilometer ke arah timur dari gudang tempat kalian menangkap kami. "

"Baik, terima kasih atas informasinya. Yoochun." kata Yunho menunjuk keempat orang itu dengan dagunya.

"Siap. Changmin, Junsu, Jaejoong _hyung_ bantu aku membawa 4 terdakwa ini." kata Yoochun mengetuk kaca tempat mereka sedari tadi menyaksikan proses interogasi.

Saat Changmin, Junsu dan Jaejoong masuk ke ruangan dan menarik keempat terdakwa itu kembali ke ruang tahanan mereka, Ponsel Yunho berbunyi dan ia mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Uknow imnida."_

_"Salam, Agen Uknow.."_

Yunho tersentak saat mendengar suara orang yang menelefonnya.

_"_Kau..."

_"Ya, benar Agen Uknow..ini aku. Tenang saja tidak usah tegang begitu, kita berbicara lewat udara bukan secara langsung jadi aku tak bisa menarik pelatukku ke kepalamu." _kata orang itu santai.

_"Biarku tebak, saat ini kau berada di dalam ruangan yang sempit sehabis berbicara dengan anak buahku mengenai keberadaan ku dan ingin segera menangkapku dan menjebloskanku ke balik jeruji besi."_

_"_Sepertinya kemampuan menebakmu belum berubah." kata Yunho.

_"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar, Agen Uknow? Kau datang kemari sambil membawa keempat anak buahku dan aku akan mengembalikan dia padamu."_ katanya.

"Dia? Apa maksudmu?"

"_Seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat sedang dalam keadaan tak berdaya dengan kepala yang tertanam peluru. "_

Tanpa berpikir, Yunho sudah tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh orang itu.

"_Sudah tau siapa dia? Agen Uknow?"_ tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

"Brengsek!" seru Yunho menggema.

Orang itu terkekeh senang membuat Yunho semakin muak padanya.

"_Datanglah kemari dan turuti keinginanku maka kau dapat membawanya kembali..dan aku harapkan kau datang seorang diri. Sampai ketemu, Agen Uknow Yunho.."_ katanya lalu memutus sambungannya.

Setelah percakapan berakhir, Yunho menggenggam erat ponselnya menahan emosi dan langsung menghubungi Howon yang seharusnya menjaga Kyuhyun.

"Lee Howon!" kata Yunho Kasar ketika telefonnya tersambung.

"_U-Uknow Sunbae.. mianhaeyo_ kami lengah.." jawab Howon dari seberang sana dengan suara lirih seperti habis dipukuli.

"Kami tidak mengira Geng Matoki akan mendatangi kami, kami kalah kuat..dan mereka—"

"Aku sudah tahu! Cepatlah kembali untuk mengurusi lukamu." kata Yunho langsung menutup panggilannya.

"_Nampaknya karmaku sudah datang …"_ batinnya lalu berjalan keluar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara aneh dari sepatunya.

Ia mengangkat kakinya dan melihat alas sepatunya, ia menemukan permen karet yang menempel namun bentuknya mencurigakan. Yunho melepasnya dan menemukan besi kecil di dalamnya.

"_Rupanya, kau terus mengikuti kami..pantas saja ia tahu!"_ batinnya sambil menginjak besi kecil itu sampai hancur lalu kembali berjalan.

Ia melihat kanan kiri sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan memastikan saudaranya tak ada di sekitarnya. Lalu setelah tidak ada tanda-tanda dari mereka ia melangkah keluar dan berlari.

"Lho, _hyung_? Mau kemana?" tanya Changmin membuat Yunho seketika membatu.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." karangnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau berlari ke arah sel tahanan _hyung_?" tanya Junsu.

"O-oh ya? sepertinya aku salah jalan.." kata Yunho langsung mengambil jalan lain dengan terburu-buru dan langsung dicegat oleh Jaejoong.

"Hei, aku sudah tak tahan la—" kata Yunho mencoba berjalan lagi dan kembali dicegat oleh saudaranya yang berbaju modis itu dengan cara menarik lalu mengunci tangannya ke belakang membuatnya berteriak sedikit.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi?" katanya sambil menahan tangan Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kantung kemihku sudah hampir meledak dan kau mengunci pergerakan—AAAW!" kata Yunho yang langsung dihentikan oleh Jaejoong dengan cara mempererat kunciannya.

"Kau tahu kau orang yang paling tidak bisa berbohong, Yunho." katanya.

"Wajahmu akan terlihat sangat kaku dan nadimu berdenyut cepat. Pupil mata dan nafasmu pun berubah. Kau salah jika kau pikir kau bisa mengelabuiku."

"_Ternyata aku lupa kalau dia itu seperti detektor kebohongan..." _batin Yunho.

"Baiklah! Tapi, kumohon lepaskan aku dulu,tanganku mati rasa!"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Yunho dan membiarkannya melemaskan tangannya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Yoochun, Changmin apa kalian merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di kaki kalian?"

Mereka berdua langsung mengangkat kaki mereka dan tak menemukan apapun.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.." kata Yoochun menurunkan kakinya.

"Baiklah." kata Yunho menghela nafasnya sedikit.

"Kyuhyun, ia dalam bahaya."

"Tentu saja ia dalam bahaya, ia sekarat di rumah sa—"

"Tepatnya sekarang ia sekarat di markas Matoki. Mereka menangkapnya dari rumah sakit." kata Yunho memotong perkataan Junsu.

"Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tempat keberadaan Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin.

"Penyadap, benda itu berada di kakiku sampai aku berada di ruang interogasi. Mungkin mereka memasangnya saat kita pingsan dihajar oleh mereka tadi. Dan hebatnya lagi, mereka dapat melacak nomor ponselku dan menghubungiku perihal Kyuhyun."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku harus datang ke tempat mereka seorang diri dengan membawa keempat anak buahnya dan mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali…_Simple_ saja sebenarnya."

"Ya sudah, apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita ke sana seka—apa? seorang diri?" kata Junsu baru dapat mencerna kata-kata _hyung_nya itu.

"Ya, seorang diri. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Yunho, apakah yang menghubungimu itu adalah Himchan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Jackpot! You got it bro!_" kata Yunho sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Kau tak boleh ke sana sendirian, kau tahu ia tidak mengharapkan anak buahnya melaikan dirimu!" seru Jaejoong.

"Tidak apa-apa, toh, memang sejak awal aku selalu menantikan saat ini. Aku akan ke sana sendirian."

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Yunho!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa ini tindakan yang bodoh?"

"Hei sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Siapa itu Himchan? Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Yunho _hyung_? Sebenarnya kalian membicarakan tentang apa?" tanya Changmin bertubi sambil memisahkan mereka berdua.

Yunho memandang saudara-saudaranya yang sudah berwajah penasaran dan ia kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Dulu saat kalian berdua masih berada di SMA dan Changmin Kyuhyun masih di SMP, Aku dan Jaejoong bekerja bersama tim, seperti kita saat ini. Dan Himchan , adalah salah satu rekan kami. Karena perbuatanku, ia meninggalkan tempat ini dengan penuh kebencian untukku." Jelas Yunho.

"Memangnya, apa yang telah kau perbuat?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho memutar kembali memori di dalam otaknya dan menceritakan kenangan terburuknya kepada Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin.

_**4 Tahun yang lalu, SPD.**_

Yunho sedang bersantai di ruang kudapan bersama rekan 1 timnya setelah berhasil menyergap sekelompok mafia yang menguras tenaga mereka. Mereka bercakap riang dan memuji satu sama lain atas keberhasilan mereka.

"Himchan! Kau hebat sekali, bisa-bisanya kau lolos dari tembakan senjata setan macam M2!" puji seseorang pada seorang pemuda bermata elang dan berambut hitam bernama Himchan sambil berdecak.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Gary _hyung_!" kata Himchan sambil menyeruput jus kalengnya.

"Tentu saja Himchan hebat! Tidak kalah hebat dari _noona_nya!" kata seorang wanita bertubuh agak pendek meraih pinggang Himchan.

"Jangan sok kamu Taeyeon, badan pendek seperti itu hebat dari mananya?" canda Yunho sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Yunho _hyung_, jangan terlalu jujur tentang tinggi Taeyeon _noona!" _kata Himchan kemudian melakukan _brofist_ yang langsung disikut oleh Taeyeon.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita bersulang karena keberhasilan kita saja, oke?" kata Jaejoong menaikkan gelasnya.

Mereka menyatukan tempat minum mereka masing-masing lalu meminum isinya bersama.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Yunho berdering kencang. Ia membuka dan membaca pesan yang masuk dan langsung menutupnya kembali sambil bergegas jalan meninggalkan rekan-rekannya.

"Aku duluan ya, ada urusan sebentar."

"Aku ikut!" kata Jaejoong menaruh minumannya di atas meja.

"Tidak usah, hanya sebentar kok." kata Yunho kembali berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Aneh, biasanya ia membiarkanku ikut dengannya." gumam Jaejoong.

"Mungkin dia mau kencan dengan wanita cantik." kata Gary sambil mengambil kudapan di lemari makanan.

Taeyeon langsung membuang minumannya dan langsung berjalan cepat.

"Taeyeon _Noona! _Mau kemana?" tanya Himchan.

"Mau memeriksa beberapa hal!" kata Taeyeon agak dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah adiknya itu.

"Wah Agen Kang Gary, kau baru saja membuatnya cemburu."

Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya sampai ke sebuah lapangan kosong tak jauh dari markasnya, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri seseorang berbaju serba hitam yang sedang menghisap cerutunya.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Yunho datar.

Orang itu membuang cerutunya sembarang lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho dengan penuh lagak seolah ia orang yang paling kuat di situ.

"Kau pasti tahu peraturannya. Mencari masalah dengan kami, maka nyawamu lah taruhannya." katanya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang berotak uang dan berdarah dingin macam kalian, jadi maklumi saja kalau aku tak tahu." kata Yunho santai.

"Kau, akan mati di tanganku." kata orang itu menyodorkan pistol menempelkan pistol di kepala Yunho.

"Coba saja!" serunya lalu memukul tangan orang itu hingga ia melepaskan senjata yang ada di tangannya lalu menendang rahangnya kencang.

Saat itu juga, segerombolan orang berbaju sama datang menyerang Yunho dengan berbagai macam senjata yang mereka bawa. Yunho melawan mereka satu persatu dengan mudah pada awalnya, namun karena kalah jumlah akhirnya Yunho mulai terdesak dan sejumlah luka ia terimanya, dari pukulan, tendangan, hingga goresan pisau yang dibawa oleh mereka. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berhasil mengalahkan segerombolan orang itu, ia tertunduk lemas sambil menahan sakit dari luka-lukanya dan mengambil ponselnya berniat memanggil rekannya ke tempat itu untuk meminta bantuan karena ia sudah tak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

WHUSH!

Tiba-tiba sebuah pedang nyaris menebas kepala Yunho, untunglah relfeks menghindar sehingga ia masih mempunyai kepala yang utuh, namun ia juga tak sengaja melempar ponselnya.

"Jangan kira ini semua sudah berakhir!" teriaknya.

Yunho sudah tak punya tenaga untuk bertarung, ia hanya dapat menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi orang itu dengan susah payah. Ia hanya terfokus untuk menentukan waktu yang tepat untuk menarik pistolnya keluar dari saku jasnya dan melumpuhkan musuh di hadapannya.

"Mati kau!" serunya lagi sambil mengayunkan kembali pedangnya.

Yunho langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menekan pemicu pistolnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

DOR!DOR!

DOR!

SRAT!

"Akh!"

Mata Yunho langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

BRUK!

Kedua orang itu jatuh bersamaan, Yunho masih memandang tak percaya salah satu tubuh yang tergeletak di tanah yang merupakan rekannya sendiri, Kim Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon! Taeyeon!" seru Yunho menahan isakkannya sambil memangku rekannya yang mulai tak sadarkan diri itu dan mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di lehernya.

"Yun..." lirih Taeyeon mencoba memanggil rekannya.

"Jangan bicara apapun, aku akan memanggil bantuan! Sial! Kemana ponselku?" kata Yunho panik mencoba mencari-cari ponselnya.

"Him-chan. To-Tolong Ja-ga di-a.." lirihnya lagi sambil tersenyum lalu kelopak matanya menutup perlahan dan nafasnya tidak terasa kembali.

"Taeyeon? Hei, Taeyeon! Bangunlah jangan bergurau seperti ini, tidak lucu! Taeyeon!" kata Yunho berusaha menyadarkan rekannya kembali dan hal itu sia-sia.

Ia memeluk jasad rekannya itu sambil menangis penuh penyesalan.

_**Back in real time**_

"Dan tanpa kusadari, Himchan juga berada di tempat itu. Aku telah membunuh seseorang yang berharga untuknya tepat di depan matanya. Tentu saja ia marah besar padaku, setelah pemakaman Taeyeon, ia menghilang tanpa jejak."

Mereka berempat seketika terdiam, tak ada yang bisa berbicara.

"Kini ia bangkit dan melancarkan dendamnya, mulai dari penyerangan tempat ini, penyekapan, dan kejadian tertembak dan diculiknya Kyuhyun.. ini semua salahku, maafkan aku. Andai saja saat itu aku dapat menahan tanganku, Taeyeon pasti masih hidup, dan Kyuhyun juga pasti masih sehat sekarang.."

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau hanya mencoba melindungi dirimu dari bahaya dan tak mengetahui keberadaan Taeyeon. Dan lagi pula, Taeyeon tak menyalahkanmu."

"Ini salahku, andai saja saat itu menyadari keberadaannya, anda saja saat itu—"

"Yunho, yang lalu janganlah dilihat, lihatlah ke depan! Waktu itu tak bisa diputar kembali, jika kesalahan terjadi hal yang harus kita lakukan adalah memperbaikinya dengan sekuat tenaga. Taeyeon sudah tak ada dan tak mungkin hidup kembali, hal yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah menangkap Himchan dan mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar! Aku yakin ini juga pasti salah satu harapannya."

"Harus kuakui _hyung_, ia benar. Sepertinya Jaejoong _hyung_ kerasukan sesuatu sampai dapat berkata seperti itu." kata Changmin yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh _hyung_nya.

"Biarkan kami membantumu _hyung_, masalahmu adalah masalah kita juga. Dan kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama. Kita bersaudara bukan?" kata Junsu.

"Wow, Su! Apa kau ikut kerasukan juga?" tanya Yoochun yang langsung dihadiahi injakan kaki oleh Junsu.

Yunho tersenyum dan merasa bersyukur bahwa ia diberikan saudara seperti mereka.

"Terima kasih semuanya…"

"Apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita ke sana!"

To be continued..

Yap! Ini dia 2nd chapternya!

Don't forget to REVIEW juseyoo~~


End file.
